Again
by Aywelin
Summary: TRADUCTION. Erik rend visite à Charles plein de rancoeur, dans le but de le rallier à lui par tous les moyens et ne s'attend vraiment pas à trouver un Charles amer et brisé. Un an apès First Class. Slash Charles/Erik très léger et mention de sexe.


Ceci est ma première traduction. Cet OS est une fanfiction de dark . nexus 17 et le lien pour y acceder se trouve dans mes histoires favorites.

Pairing Charles/Erik; ceci est donc un slash, une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes.

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment X Men First Class ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire appartient à dark . nexus 17. Je ne possède que la traduction.

N/A: Après la réaction à ma dernière fic, je me sentais comme si je devais en écrire une autre. Parce que a) j'adore First Class, b) j'adore écrire, et c) si cela amène quelqu'un aussi près de la joie que j'ai à lire les fics des autres qui sont de loin supérieures aux miennes, alors je me dois de le faire. D'autres fics basées sur cette chanson suivront peut-etre, cela dépendra à quel point je peux produire de l'angst. Généralement je suis plutot une fille fluffy (guimauve), mais avec ces deux là on dirait que je veux continuellement sorti des tonnes d'angst.

Un grand merci à ma beta-readeuse d'avoir corrigé ce texte et je m'excuse mille fois si quelques fautes d'orthographes nous ont échappées.

* * *

><p><em>I love the way that your heart breaks<br>with every injustice and deadly fate  
>praying it all be new<br>and living like it all depends on you_

_Here you are down on your knees again  
>trying to find air to breathe again<br>And only surrender will help you now  
>I love you please see and believe again – Flyleaf- Again<em>

* * *

><p>Erik faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, agité même après cette longue et épuisante journée. Deux mois plus tôt, la Confrérie avait découvert qu'un groupe de la CIA incluant cette maudite MacTaggart était en train d'écrire une loi pour l'enregistrement des mutants, et aujourd'hui, ils avaient enfin réussi à prendre deux de leurs membres clés, détruisant efficacement leur commandement et donc leur groupe. Erik aurait aimé anéantir le groupe entier, mais Charles était venu, et il avait tout ruiné. Il avait eu de la chance qu'Erik ne l'ai pas réduit en lambeaux dans un accès de rage.<p>

Il avait néanmoins réussi à blesser Charles en lui disant, alors qu'il partait avec ses adeptes, ce que le groupe avaient prévu de faire. Erik avait essayé de prévenir Charles. C'était comme cela que cela commençait. L'enregistrement. Cela finissait par ceux qui étaient persécutés jetés en prison, brutalement assassinés et subissant diverses expériences; il ne vivrait pas à un nouvel holocauste. Il avait savouré le regard choqué et blessé de Charles avant de disparaitre. A quoi s'était-il attendu? Pourquoi défendait-il constamment les humains, même quand il savait qu'ils le détruiraient, lui et ses précieux élèves? Ses inlassables efforts pour la paix et la coopération étaient futiles.

Ces pensées continuaient à tourbillonner dans sa tête tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce, son agitation grandissant de minute en minute. Charles n'était pas stupide, il savait aussi surement qu'il connaisait son propre nom, et donc il en viendrait surement à un raisonnement logique. En fin de compte, il ne pouvait plus supporter la clameur de ses pensées. En prenant tout juste le temps pour penser à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, encore débordant de rage et d'incrédulité, il sorti précipitamment de sa chambre et localisa rapidement Azazel. Quelques secondes plus tard il était à une quinzaine de kilomètres* de l'Institut Xavier; pas assez près pour qu'Azazel devine où se trouve la maison, mais plutôt près quand même. Il congédia son partisan suspicieux, lui disant seulement qu'il contacterait Emma quand il aurait rempli sa mission. Quand le démon rouge fut parti, il atteint à l'aide de son esprit un morceau de métal bien utile et se laissa porter jusqu'à la maison.

Il ouvrit brutalement les portes de la chambre de Charles, où il savait que son vieil ami l'attendrait, encore éveillé, avec seulement ses pensées et son insomnie pour compagnie. Il redescendit au sol, entra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, fracassant le miroir: il s'en fichait. Son esprit était polué d'une indignation chauffé à blanc envers la perpétuelle naïveté de Charles et son refus d'abandonner ses espoirs ridicules. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Charles hors de son fauteuil, effondré sur le côté de son lit, et se reposant faiblement sur ces genoux qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir. Charles leva les yeux et il sembla à Erik que toute la peine et la souffrance du monde se reflétaient dans ces grands yeux bleus inondés de larmes laissant des traces salées sur ses joues.

« Erik », chuchota Charles d'une voix brisée, « comme c'est gentil de me rendre visite. »

Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer, Erik avait voulu Charles fort et arrogant, prêt à débattre et à défendre son point de vue avec toute son éloquence de diplômé d'Oxford. Il avait voulu que Charles nourrisse sa colère, son désir brulant de vaincre ses idéaux et de les remplacer par les siens. Dans ces conditions, la rage d'Erik disparu quand il fixa Charles dans les yeux, la douleur et l'angoisse l'aspirant dans un trou noir, le laissant froid et vide.

« Charles ? »répondit-il avec hésitation.

« Toutes leurs pensées dans ma tête Erik », gémit-il, « Je ne peux pas respirer. »

Et il s'effondra soudainement, la partie supérieure de son corps tombant presque gracieusement sur le tapis.

* * *

><p>L'esprit de Charles était à l'agonie, c'était comme si les pensées de chaque personne à au moins 30 kilomètres** à la ronde se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'écrasant tandis qu'elles coulaient dans ses veines et se sculptaient dans le doux tissu de son esprit. Elles l'étouffaient, et il les laissait faire; ses défenses aussi brisées que ses jambes inutilisables. Les souvenirs de la journée filèrent dans son esprit, laissant leurs propres chemins ensanglantés dans leurs sillages. Erik tuant les humains impitoyablement, Erik souriant narquoisement alors qu'il lui révélait ce que les humains avaient prévus de faire. Il était difficilement rentré jusqu'à l'Institut et jusqu'à sa chambre; il n'avait pas voulu s'effondrer devant les enfants. Maintenant il sentait chacune de leurs douleurs et, mêlées avec les siennes, c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter. Tandis qu'il plongeait dans le regard familièrement douloureux d'Erik, il n'en pu plus, sa respiration devint de plus en plus irrégulière et il perdit connaissance.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveilla la clameur des pensées s'était quelque peu apaisée, et il était étendu dans son lit. Momentanément étonné, Charles s'assit trop vite et une vague de vertige le submergea, menaçant de le renvoyer dans les ténèbres. Il aperçut Erik dans le fauteuil à gauche de son lit et grimaça. Erik, qui l'avait observé attentivement, le remarqua et ses yeux s'assombrirent.<p>

"Ma présence te rebute-t-elle tant que ça Charles?" s'enquit-il, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage.

Charles tourna simplement la tête de l'autre coté en guise de réponse. Après un silence tendu, il chuchota:

"Pourquoi les as-tu tué Erik? J'aurai pu supprimer l'idée de leurs esprits, faire qu'aucun d'eux n'y repense jamais; il n'y avait pas besoin de les _tuer_."

"Si, c'était nécessaire Charles. Ta technique aurait pu être temporairement efficace, mais ils avaient dû parler à d'autres collègues de leur plan, et tu ne peux pas effacer l'esprit de tout le monde. La mort de leurs chefs leur a donné une leçon, une leçon qu'ils ont intérêt à connaitre rapidement s'ils ne veulent pas suivre leurs collègues dans leur mort prématurée."

Charles frissonna. Encore quelques minutes passèrent et Erik cru qu'il avait peut-être réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Alors qu'il se demandait quel serait le meilleur moyen de continuer la conversation sur ce sujet, il entendit à nouveau la voix de son ami, à peine audible.

"J'abandonne."

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure Erik se figea, un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante s'installa en lui. Il ne voulait pas que Charles capitule; il voulait le convertir, qu'il soit aussi zélé qu'il l'était lorsqu'il croit en ses opinions et lorsqu'il agit selon ses idéaux.

"Que veux-tu dire?" répondit finalement Erik.

Charles se tourna pour faire face à son ami; son visage d'une pâleur mortelle et ses yeux sans vie.

"Je ne peux plus Erik, je ne peux plus être l'espoir des enfants, être le roc sur lequel ils s'appuient. Je ne peux pas continuer à avoir l'espoir du monde entier sur mes épaules. Je ne peux pas diriger cette école comme un mentor, un professeur. J'abandonne." dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Erik le fixa, le visage sans expression; il n'avait jamais vu Charles dans un état de désespoir aussi complet et absolu. L'espoir, la lumière sur laquelle il avait lui-même compté, sur laquelle il comptait _encore_, avait était éteinte. Et un air complétement mort avait remplacé la joie et le bonheur qui étaient autrefois sur son visage. Charles avait toujours cru en les gens, même ceux comme lui qui avaient subi des dommages irréparables. Il donnait aux gens de l'espoir de la sécurité et du réconfort. Erik savait qu'il avait détruit sa capacité à marcher, mais à présent il sentait les larmes couler sur son visage sans son accord, car il avait détruit ce qui faisait que Charles était Charles, et il l'avait réduit à une coquille sans vie.

Charles était toujours face à lui, il avait les yeux clos, et il sembla à Erik que c'était comme s'il avait abandonné la vie en même temps que ses idéaux. Celui-ci se leva brusquement et traversa la pièce pour se tenir au côté de son ami et le secouer.

"Charles" dit-il fortement, toujours en le secouant.

Charles resta où il était mais ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Erik ne supportait pas cette ridicule passivité.

"Réveille toi." grogna Erik, "Réveille-toi maintenant et arrête ces idioties."

"Pourquoi Erik?" répondit Charles amèrement, "C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Moi capitulant, abandonnant le combat afin que tu puisse avoir ta chance et prendre ta revanche sur l'humanité."

Erik fit un pas en arrière comme s'il avait été brulé. Il tomba à genoux et saisi la main de Charles dans la sienne.

"S'il te plait Charles," dit-il, "Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu deviennes comme cela, il y a des gens qui dépendent de toi; des enfants qui attendent que tu les guide."

Charles tressailli légèrement à la mention des enfants mais demeura silencieux et immobile.

"Et moi," murmura Erik, "je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi pour me raisonner."

Charles éclata d'un rire amer.

"Oh mon ami, tu ne penses pas ça." Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Erik lâcha la main de Charles pour lever le bras et retira de sa tête le casque qu'il portait encore, le posant par terre.

"Vraiment?" Répondit-il, portant l'une des faibles mains de Charles à sa tête.

Il attendit un moment, choqué qu'Erik est enlevé toutes ses défenses contre lui puis entra dans son esprit. Il fut immédiatement submergé par un flot d'images : lui et Erik entrainant les enfants, lui et Erik jouant aux échecs, lui et Erik combinant leurs pouvoirs pour bouger la parabole, lui et Erik s'embrassant, lui réconfortant Erik après un cauchemar, Erik caressant ses cheveux après des heures à faire l'amour. Puis lui disant aux enfants que tout irait bien, lui les encourageant, encourageant Erik, et finalement, une sensation écrasante d'amour et de confiance qui rayonnait d'Erik, dirigée vers lui.

"J'ai besoin que tu ais foi en le monde pour moi Charles," dit doucement Erik, "car je n'en serais jamais capable."

* * *

><p>*une quinzaine de km = 10 miles<p>

** une trentaine de km = 20 miles

N/T: Toutes review sera transmise à l'auteur de cet OS alors n'hésitez pas, elle le mérite :)


End file.
